J'aimerai être comme une soie par moment
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Naraku is creating a new incranation. But this one is different... He is pregnant. How will he survive with his two fallowers? Warning: OOC, Mpreg, OCs, Ayumi, AU, no yaoi. Please do not flame!
1. Chapter 1

Do or Die

**-Well Naraku isn't wearing a pink dress, so I don't own Inu-Yasha-**

Naraku groaned as he sat up. The crisp forest air blew through his long tangled black hair while he sighed and gripped his face lightly with his palm. He felt like shit. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and ran to the closest bush. His retching woke one of his followers up.

"Mi lord?" She squeaked as she ran to his side. She held his hair up and out of his face as he lost his supper from the night before. Her crimson red eyes looked at him with much concern as she rubbed his back slightly; she knew she was the only one to ever get away with it, that's one of the perks to being his medic. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Naraku snapped, making her flinch. He stood up and walked over to the river beside their campsite. He started to wash his face and mouth while Kimiko walked over to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a checkup?" She asked quietly while kneeling down next to him. He glared at her through the corner of his eye as he replied.

"I already know what is wrong; there is no need for you to do that." He replied sternly, hoping that she would leave it at that.

"Then why won't you just tell me?" She just wasn't agreeing with him. He let out a low growl and was about to start yelling at her but was interrupted by his other follower, Ayumi.

"You dumbass, just tell her!" The wolf demon yelled from her spot by the fire. "You and I both know that wolves can smell better than foxes and I know exactly what's wrong!"

"You be quiet!" Naraku snapped at the silver wolf. "I'll tell her when I want to!"

"You could always just tell me now…" The orange fox half-demon mumbled while walking back to the campsite. She plopped next to Ayumi while Naraku glared at the pair. He couldn't help but take in their appearances.

Ayumi was a wolf demon; she had two furry silver tails, along with two bright golden eyes and long silver hair tied in a low ponytail. She looked like any other wolf demon, but in reality she was raised in a demon-ninja village and was constantly using their tactics.

Kimiko on the other hand was half fox demon and half human. She bore two orange fox ears and tail that complimented her short orange hair and red eyes perfectly. She was a medic, nothing more nothing less. Though sometimes she would use her green fox fire and fox magic when it came to battle.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Ayumi reminded while taking a bite into her apple that she pulled out of nowhere. "You're going to need her help."

"My help for what?" Kimiko whined while looking from Naraku and Ayumi. She pouted slightly while Naraku walked over to the two.

"Will you shut it, you stupid wolf?" Naraku snapped at Ayumi, ignoring Kimiko completely. "It's my business, not yours or Kimiko's!"

"Yes but how exactly will you get that thing out of you without her?" Ayumi smirked while Kimiko cocked her head.

"What?" Ayumi went to reply when Naraku finally tackled her. He started to strangle her while Kimiko tried to pull him off the wolf. "Master, please let her go!"

"This man in unstable!" Ayumi screeched when Kimiko finally pulled him off. Ayumi started to rub her neck while glaring at Naraku.

"Ayumi, are you alright?" Kimiko asked the wolf when Naraku sat back down.

"No," Ayumi replied back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A mad man just tried to kill me! Screw you Naraku!" Ayumi then gave Naraku a rather rude hand jester while he turned his head away. "Stupid hormones…"

"Ditto," Naraku replied while crossing his arms.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"Kimiko whined while falling onto her back.

"If I tell you will you all just shut up?" He growled with his eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching.

"Yes," The two replied back together. He couldn't help but sigh in defeat while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine!" He growled. "I'm going to have a new incarnation. But this one is different."

"How?" Kimiko cocked her head to the side once again.

"This one is growing inside of me." He replied with a sigh. He pointed to his stomach and continued with his explanation. "Inside my stomach. I don't understand it either but it's the truth."

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" Kimiko stammered with her mouth agape. Naraku nodded slightly while Ayumi smiled widely. "New rule, we keep everything a secret from now on."

"You wanted to know!" Naraku pointed out while Ayumi started to laugh. He crossed his arms and glared at the two. "I'm hungry, go get me some food."

"Do I look like I'm wearing a sign, which says "Naraku's slave" on it?" Ayumi snapped while standing up. "Well I want meat, and if you can't handle that then you can go screw yourself!" With that said, Ayumi ran off to find her beloved meat, leaving Naraku and Kimiko alone in an awkward silence.

"I'll go find some fruits and herbs." Kimiko stated awkwardly while standing. "I think I can brew an herbal medicine that'll help with nausea." Naraku watched her walk away and couldn't help but sigh, what did he get himself into?

…

"I'm back!" Ayumi greeted cheerfully while dropping a large bore onto the ground. Kimiko returned as well, but she was hauling a rather large basket filled with herbs and fruits. "Kimiko, cook! Now!"

"No, I've got to make medicine for our master." Kimiko replied sternly while walking off to do just that. Ayumi crossed her arms and turned on her heel to glare at Naraku, who was standing not too far away.

"This is your fault, ya know! She used to do whatever I said! Not anymore, thanks to you! Now only listens to you, not me, you!"

"She's just being loyal to me, unlike a certain wolf I know…"

"That's it!" Kimiko stomped over and grabbed Ayumi by the ear, pulled her to a nearby bush, and promptly started to beat the crap out of the wolf. Once the half demon was done, she walked from behind the bush, dusting her hands, and started to clean and cook the boar, while Ayumi crawled over to the fire, only to curl up into a ball.

"You really are an idiot."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: …

Vicky: … What the hell were you smoking?

Victoria: I don't know but I think it was from LA…

Vicky: Bad Victoria, bad, bad, bad!

Victoria: Err, Review?

Did you like it? Review!

Got a suggestion? Review!

Got a question? Review!

Got constructive criticism? Review!

Want to flame? Piss off!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Count Me Awake Before You Sleep

**-I do not own Inuyasha or Naraku or Koga or Sango or Shippo or anybody else-**

Ayumi and Kimiko both laid near the fire as they slept, Naraku on the other hand was sitting not too far away, watching the moonlight shine off the water of the lake. He laid his hand on his, for now, flat stomach, where his next incarnation resided.

"How," He whispered to himself. "How is this possible? And how will this turn out? Will it become an adult as soon as it's born or will it have to grow with time?" He continued to wonder on the subject, when a certain little fox snuggled her head into his side. "Kimiko, what are you doing?"

"I keep waking up," Kimiko mumbled sleepily while cuddling closer. "And tonight is our tenth anniversary…" He wrapped an arm around her and looked up at the moon for moment.

_It's been ten years tonight…_ He thought to himself while Kimiko drifted into a blissful sleep. _Ten years since I saved her life…_

_-Flashback-_

_Naraku sat on a tree branch, in his baboon fur, watching the villagers of a nearby village chase a young half-demon. Her short orange hair was tied up in a small ponytail and her red eyes were filled with fear. Her fox ears twitched while one of the villagers grabbed for her tail. Luckily she was able to sprint forward before he grabbed her but; unfortunately she tripped and fell on her face. The group of villagers surrounded her and started to kick her and beat her, while she cried out in pain._

"_Insolent girl!" One villager kicked her in the gut, making her lose her breath. A loud crack could also be heard as his foot made contact with her ribs. "You put a spell on us all!"_

"_Yeah, pretending to be a medic to get to us!" One villager agreed while giving her a black eye._

"_When you're really a demon, pathetic!" Another spat._

"_Enough!" Naraku barked at the group. The group of villagers looked fearfully at the spider demon and ran away in fear. Naraku walked over to the beaten girl and kneeled down to look at her. The sight of the girl made his blood boil; both of her eyes were black, she had multiple burses on her face, blood was dripping from her mouth and a wound on her forehead, and she was gripping her stomach, most likely because she had a broken rib. _

_His human heart almost stopped when he recognized her; she had helped Onigumo once. She fed him, healed him, took care of him… He made up his mind and scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her up in his fur, and started to sprint away from there. _

_Once they were far enough away he laid her down on the ground, still wrapped in his cloak. Naraku took a small shard from his kimono and imbedded it into her neck. She screamed out in pain and started to grip the fur until her knuckles started to turn white. Soon the pain started to dull and she calmed down, but she was still panting with a pained look on her face. Her eyes opened slightly to look at Naraku._

"_W-who are you?" She whispered in a raspy voice while Naraku laid a hand over her eyes._

"_Be quiet," He whispered as softly as he could. "You need sleep, I'll explain everything tomorrow." _

"_O-ok," She whimpered slightly while removing his hand. Her eyes remained closed as she fell asleep, not letting go of his hand. He sighed and laid on the ground next to her. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"I'm still wondering what got into me that night." Naraku whispered while stroking her hair. "Damn Onigumo," He cursed. "Your emotions are getting in the way of my plans…" He looked at the fox demon once again to see a small light glowing from her neck, which made him frown slightly; He couldn't complete the Shikon Jewel without it, but if he were to removing it she might die…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: Am I giving Naraku a potion to make him OOC or something?

Vicky: No, I see a perfectly simple explanation for the OOCness.

Victoria: Explain please.

Vicky: Well, Onigumo's heart is still beating inside Naraku's chest correct?

Victoria: Well, yeah, because in this story Naraku still has a heart but Hakudoshi is still around.

Vicky: Then wouldn't Oni want to help her because she helped him? And the way I see it, Naraku would want to help her because she's a half demon and because she's a medic and will benefit him. Plus, I can bet you that she's useful in battle somehow!

Victoria: Um… I have headache now… Thanks…

Vicky: Anytime

Did you like it? Review!

Did you want ask a question? Review!

Constructive criticism? Review!

Flame? Not here!

Like our nick name for Oni? Review!

Suggestion? Review!

You're not perfect? Review!

Sasuke's brother kill your puppy? Review! 


	3. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
